His Suicide Started Somewhere
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: In this Kaito attempts suicide. What happens and what happens afterwards. Shinkai couple. If you don't like it that's fine.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Shinkai couple;in this fic, Kaito tries to kill himself feeling like the one he loves would never love him(usually smart people are a bit picked on so Kaito is picked on and looked down on for his class clowndom in this fic). He's also gay. has how the 2 meet too.

Chapter 1=A Suicide Attempt

Kaito P.O.V

I sighed having written a suicide note in code. People would only miss Kaitou Kid, not Kuroba Kaito so I decided to write a farewell note to the public as my alias. I felt tears fall from my eyes. I did have a fanbase Facebook messenger for my Tanteis to keep in touch and to ask about any upcoming heists and stuff but there was no point since I had no kids and I was about to die. Jii would probably be the new Kaitou Kid.

Suddenly there was a "Ding!" from my messenger and it was from HolmesFan...a.k.a=Meitantei. Shinichi had just gotten his original body back 2 days ago and was still getting used to it. The shrunken scientist lady stopped in and out to drop in medicine for him apparently.

I crawled over injured from cutting myself and checked what he said. It read

HolmesFan=What the fuck,Baka-Theif! BelovedKaitou=It's as it says,Tentei-kun. Farewell. Am sure Jii will make a great Kid. HolmesFan=I don't want your assistant as a replacement!

I sighed no longer able to answer him and collasped.

-Later-

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up to soft beeps and turned and found myself in a hospital bed. Shinichi was asleep right beside me. He looked downright sexy with his body but I was pretty sure he would try and soccar ball my face in when he woke up. I buzzed the nurse and it turned out...to be the scientist girl full-grown.

She saw my confusion. "I now work at a hospital. Is there anything I can get you Kuroba-san?" she asked. "Water." I asked. "How long was he here?"

"All night. Refused to leave even when I threatened to kill him and tell him to take his meds. Kuroba can you make sure he takes his pills since you're up?" she said. "It's a life or death matter." I nodded. "He doesn't seem to be moving so sure." I said shrugging. She smiled and thanked me and left. I wasn't too surprised she had the job as a dr.

She used to be a Scientist after all before being shrunken. A dr seemed like her.

A nurse named Yuki dropped off some food and water for me but I didn't feel like eating. I failed at death and due to that a meal just wasn't something I wanted. "Kuroba-san, just so you know Sherry is the type to force feed her patients if they refuse to eat. I would eat." Yuki said, smileing politely. Of course she is. I sighed decideing to only eat some of my food.

I was smart enough to know the exact diet when a dr HAD to leave a patient alone and say "alright sir" or something. I ate just enough and let it go and Sherry(her new adult name) returned and rose an eyebrow at the portion that I ate. "Not funny, Kuroba." she said taking the tray.

"You said eat. You didn't say how much." I said as I set Shinichi's medicine next to him. Shinichi was just waking up and took his medicine and stopped and saw me awake. "Yes Kudo. Your buddy woke up." she said. "Kuroba you can leave tomorrow but it says here you usually live alone and your mom travels out of the country a lot." Sherry said reading my papers. She has no choice but to let me go home.

"I'm having you stay with Kudo-san." she said. Shit! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Phobias and Otherwise

Kaito P.O.V

"You'll have to room with me due to the self-harm and the suicide attempt." he told me. I stood by the door. I knew where everything was in this place from breaking in and checking on him during his final days as Conan but he only knew "Kid broke into here." He rose a eyebrow.

I had to keep the act up or the Black Organization would still target him and I was still inlove with Shinichi and didn't want him hurt...even if he hated me. I scratched at my arms at the thought of the hate and quickly slammed my poker face up.

"What are you doing, Kaito?" he asked. "I don't know this place. You guys sent me here." I said, shrugging. "Uh huh. Am pretty sure you know where my bedroom is. You'll be rooming with me as I said." he said. "My parents only stop by occasionly due to their jobs." Sounds like Chikage's occasional visits.

"So why isn't your mom ever around?" he asked. "She hates being reminded of my father so she left." I said. " Nakamouri-keibu is the closest I have to a father-figure."

"Sounds like me and Uncle-Kogoro. My dad is always gone and after Ran and Uncle Kogoro found out about Conan they are still like family." Shinichi said. I was a tad surprised and then stopped. "Wait why are you...!?" I asked. "I know you're Kid so it doesn't matter what secrets I tell you." he said, shrugging.

"I trust you and know you're a good person." I felt honored in a way. "Alright. I trust you too and you're ok...for a detective. Guess I will tell you about me. I'm Kuroba Kaito." I said. "Nice to meet you Kaito." he said.

-Later-

Kaito P.O.V

I made dinner for us. I wasn't living off of carry outs and frozen food. I cooked curry hearing he loved curry from trackers when I was Kid. I sighed mixing some really good veggitables and the best rice and so on as I made curry when the door opened and Ran entered.

"You must be Kaito. Shinichi talks quite a bit about you. I'm Ran." she said. I took her hand. I always had been ok with her and felt bad for looking too much like Shinichi.

"Didn't know you could cook. Can smell it. Was going to check if a certain detective geek ordered out again." she said. "Am looking after Kaito. Told you I was going to." Shinichi said. "So ever made fish?" Ran asked. I turned pale and accidently burned myself and began wimpering.

"Oh! Gomensai! Have a massive phobia of ghosts and haunted attractions. I am so sorry, Kuroba-san!" she cried out. I nodded still in tears and shaking. "I can finish making it if you want."

"Arigato" I said. She nodded.

Shinichi P.O.V

I entered the kitchen as Ran stirred the curry. "So he's itchyphobic?" I asked and she nodded. "But you seen how good he is at heists and he's a great magician. He's not someone who lets that one thing stop him, Shinichi. He just can't be around that." she said. "I found out by accident." I sighed decideing to keep the phobia in mind. People with phobias could end up seriously

hurt or badly injured and I really wanted my theif to stay safe. "Well dinner is done...and devoid of anything aquatic." she said. I smiled. Thank heavens. If anything hurt Kaito I would kick it's face in, aquatic or not!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Family Is Still There

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up and started makeing breakfast. I was sliceing up veggitables for omletes when I paused eyeing the knife. I really wanted to slice into my wrist...again. Sherry was visiting again. Apparently Sherry and Ran were dateing each other. Then I heard footsteps and quickly put up my poker face

and began cooking and making coffee and kept busy. It was hard...fooling Shinichi. He was like the top-tentei out of the tentei's to fool for me!

I was cooking when he took his seat watching me and sighed. "What were you doing before?" he asked. "I'm good at cooking. You need to trust me more in a kitchen." I answered. "Around knives?" I rose a eyebrow at him and went back to cooking and said nothing. I didn't cut myself so why was he hot and bothered.

After awhile breakfast was done and I set his omlete down in front of him and began on mine.

"Kaito, have you always been good at cooking?" he asked. "Live alone usually so I have to be. Keibu taught me how to cook saying he was worried about me living by myself in a house alone." I said.

Shinichi P.O.V

I got curious if Nakamouri-keibu knew everything about Kaito and if he would be worried about him cutting. I sighed. I could visit him while Kaito hung out with Ran and Sherry tomorrow. Apparently the 2 girls planned to take him shopping since he was stuck here. I was curious on who was dragging who shopping since Kaito was a disguise artist.

I had been shopping with mom before and seen how that went.

-The Next Day-

Shinichi P.O.V

I dropped Kaito off with Ran and Sherry and then left for Edoka. Keibu was waiting. "Want coffee?" he asked. "Sure. I am having Kaito room with me. Something happened is why. Am curious on what you know since he sees you as a father-figure and the 2 of you are neighbors." I said.

Keibu sighed. "I know he's Kid but I just like his heists. Kaito-kun is a really good magician but even the greatest minds get depressed Kudo. The public forget that. Apparently you didn't. Anyways I also know he is a self-harmer and has thoughts of suicide. I am also greatfull to you for helping him." Keibu said. "Kaito-kun is like a son to me and cheered up

me and men as both Kid and himself. I am glad you're looking after him. I actually have something for him." he said and handed me a box. It was chocolates.

"His favorite. Tell him not to eat the whole box. He sometimes does." Keibu said. I smiled and left thinking Kaito still had family. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Heist Preparations

Shinichi P.O.V

I got back to find over 4 large shopping bags of clothes and other things. I looked at the 2 girls. "He is staying with you. He needs some things so we got them and thought it would be fun to take him to a few stores." Sherry said. I sighed at this and paused.

"Keibu and the Task Force in Edoka wanted you to have this. Keibu said not to eat it all and that you would get a stomach ach." I said. He smiled lightly. "He seems to always look after me. Here as a thank you." he said giving the 2 girls some chocolate.

"Thanks Kuroba-kun. Take care." Sherry said. "Thank you, Kaito." Ran said to him. After that the 2 left. I sighed and he offered me one. "Not into sweets." I said declineing the offer. "So what do you want for dinner?" he asked. "How about stuffed shells." I suggested. He nodded at that and went to go get to work on

makeing it.

-The Next Day-

Kaito P.O.V

I was at the hospital and Sherry was checking my arms to see how they healed up. "Looked into your background information. Had to since I am your dr. Kuroba-kun, I know how it feels to lose family and have no evidence on how it happens." she said. "You can come to me or Kudo if you want." she said, rebandaging my arms. I shook my head.

"I can't! You 2 are such kind people and I...I have fallen for Shinichi and don't want anything to happen to him. You 2 would...!" I felt the tears fall and made to scratch my arms. She pulled me into a warm embrace...like Chikage used to do before Oaji died.

"I can take a guess. A horrible group did this didn't they?" I nodded sobbing. She hummed a soft lullaby rocking me gently as I slowly fell asleep.

Shinichi P.O.V

I was told to enter and get Kaito. Sherry looked sad and distant. "They killed his dad, Kudo. It'll be awhile before he feels better or anything and he may want to cut for awhile. Try to let him know he can be open with you." she said. "Also I think Jodie Santimillion might make a great therapist since she also lost her father. The 2 may relate to one another. I'll

give her a call." I smiled thinking the FBI agent would be a great help. We got back to my place and I looked over case work and left Kaito to do his own work. I think he had a heist in about 2 days. He was bent over makeing some new devices. It looks like glitter bombs and something new...confettie mixed with something else. Couldn't tell. I could not wait to chase this guy again. He was planning something.

Kaito P.O.V

I hummed softly. Work as a magician always perked my mood up. It was because it was the work that Oaji taught me. I was makeing something mixed. A confetti mixed with a dye bomb and it would shock the Task Force and whatever Tentei showed up. I licked my lower lip as I added the final adjustments and then got to work on my note which was from one of my favorite books. Apparently Hakuba got back too and had found the last note and I would get a earfull.

I had finally told Hakuba that I was Kid. He was like a older brother to me. He was now with Hattori too. I sighed putting all my finished work in my bag and sighed and getting started on dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Rape Victem

Kaito P.O.V

Shinichi sent me to someone. He said "To talk it out" and now I was at some FBI lady's house. Shinichi told me she kept all the private details private too due to some matters in her life. I sighed looking at some photos and finally sat down. "Hi. So your dad is Kuroba Toichi. Took a guess by your name." said a women with fake glasses and blond hair. "Yeah but he died in front of me from a escape trick." I said. "Heard of the final show. I read it in the paper back in highschool back then. He was the best in Japan." she said.

I sighed, wanting to leave. I hated how my dad was publicized and looked at. "So want to talk about anything...anything at all?" she asked.

"Not really. The one that I care about could get shot down." I answered. Silence and then..."My house is gaurded by other FBI agents and I am under the Witness Protection program. No one but me can hear what you say, Kuroba." she said. I sighed and then told her how my dad died and how I wanted to do something and then how I was bullied at school for being gay and how I was getting tired of a double life and how I felt one life was better at times. "I know how you feel. Lost my dad to them. Found him dieing in the living room. Found a woman in black with a gun and she left him dead.

You're not the only one." Jodie said. I sighed at this feeling some releigh.

-Later-

Kaito P.O.V

I got ready for the heist and got dressed as a woman with black hair and in a green dress. It was one of those fancy parties again so I made sure to be all spruced up yet again. I got on the boat we were to be on and sighed wanting to cut again.

It was hard to in disguise though. "Hi sweet thing. Care to dance?" said a man in his 40s. I frowned. My disguise was of a woman in her early 20s and my name was Tanoko Yuki.

"No thanks." I answered in the soft voice of a woman. "Why so harsh? Come on sweet heart." he said and wrapped a arm around my waist. I made to struggle and get away but he pulled me away from the police and everyone and tore my dress down and nipped and bit along my collar bone.

He then tore the rest of my clothes off and was about to tear off my panties (he's in disguise). "Stop! Please! STOP!" I cried no longer disguiseing my voice.

He snorted tearing my underwhere off and paused seeing who I was. "Damn! Now I do want you!" he laughed climbing on top of me as I struggled to escape but he thrusted right into me dry. I screamed in pain as he thrusted in and out, laughing as he fucked me dry and shoved a dirty hand over my mouth.

I sobbed as he violated me and then a soccar ball hit him in the face. I curled up in a ball crying as Hakuba wrapped his jacket around me and spoke "I'm sorry Kuroba." Tears fell from my eyes.

"Shinichi! Please...stay." I sobbed. Shinichi nodded and helped carry me to his car.

Shinichi P.O.V

"Kudo, wait!" Hakuba said, frowning. "I have a raped theif in my car. What is it?" I asked. "He's like a little brother to me, Kudo. Hurt him and you're dead. I will make sure myself and I know several ways to kill someone and make it easy to make it look legal." growled Hakuba. I sighed. "Hakuba, I love Kaito. I would never harm him." I whispered

so only he heard. "I just don't want him to do anything after what happened." His eyes widened and realization hit. "You know!? You know he does that and you have been...!" I nodded and with that drove off with Kaito to my place. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Cutting Again and Meeting The Parents

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up wanting to cut and checked to see if Shinichi was around. Good! Probably at work or something. I left the room decideing I could make some excuse that I was cooking. I made it around the house until I found the knife that I usually cook with and smiled slightly at this. I would have to be carefull not to hit a vein. When I go shopping I will have to buy razors and a journal.

I intend to write down my thoughts when I am depressed or upset. I sighed and gazed at the knife and then hid in a room and then made about 3 cuts and sighed loving the feeling.

I deserved the pain. Shinichi would NEVER love me especially now with how filthy I was and I deserved it! I bandaged my arm and put on a jacket and then washed up the knife to hide the evidence. I began to cook to stay busy and the door opened and Shinichi entered and paused. "You're awake. That's good Kaito. I was worried." he said. "Just woke up" I answered. I was cooking some cookies for us to snack on. The door opened wider and the Shonen Tentei ran in.

"Are you Shinichi Nee-chan's boyfriend? You 2 would be soooooo cute together!" cried Ayumi. I sighed wishing I cut more...or that I had a razor.

"Sorry Oujou-chan. I'm single probably forever." I answered. "I don't think so! No one ever stays alone. I think you will find someone." Genta said thoughtfully. Then the oven dinged and I took out the cookies and gave some to the kids who were happy and took off to go play elsewhere. "You're single?" Shinichi said surprised. I nodded. He was thoughtfull and then leaned over and spoke "Know this may cause a panic but may I kiss you Kaito?" he asked. I blushed at this and nodded at those words and he captured my lips in a soft kiss.

Shinichi P.O.V

I licked his lower lip, asking for entrance which he granted and smiled wrapping my arms around him. I finally caught him. He was my theif and no one elses. "I love you and don't want you gone so please don't die on me." I said trailing kisses along his neck. He was now bright red at this. "Hai"

he answered.

-The Next Day-

Shinichi P.O.V

My parents came to visit and stopped seeing me and Kaito. Mom squealed hugging Kaito tightly. "Oh! Shin-chan! The 2 of you are so cute together! I expect pictures!" I sighed as my boyfriend managed to crawl away and I helped him up. "So how did you finally meet him...as Kuroba Kaito?" my dad asked. "Suicide attempt." I answered holding Kaito close and playing with his hair. I had taken all sharp objects away from him again today and caught him trying to cut. "Oh. Kai-chan are you that sad?" she asked.

"We're taking care of it mom." I said. "How about a big shopping trip and dinner? Want to Kai-chan?" He nodded excited. Guess I was going to get a date ready for him when he returned. "Enjoy love" I said capturing his lips in a kiss before he left with my mother. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=Starting School in Teitan High

Kaito P.O.V

I ended up starting school at Schinichi's school. The reason for the absenses was due to the suicide and haveing to see a therapist and drs. So now I was introducing myself in Teitan High at the school. Jodie apparently was the teacher. "Take a seat Kuroba-san. Seat next to Kudo is open." she said. I saw my boyfriend smile as I went to go sit next to him.

A few girls gushed over me and giggled as I sat down. I sighed not too much into girls although I was ok with being polite to them.

"I know all of you are all excited for tomorrow. Try and keep your minds focused. This is today's homework." Jodie said. Tomorrow? It was badluck day. That's it(February 14th). I looked at Shinichi confused. "Romantic holiday." he whispered. I then thought. Maybe I can take him out for coffee if it's for couples. He likes coffee.

-Valentines Day-

Kaito P.O.V

"Sorry if it sucks or isn't perfect or..." I began rubbing my arms wanting to scratch. "It's amazing! I love this cafe! You did great!" my boyfriend told me, capturing my lips in a soft kiss. I then felt a box in my hand and opened it. It was a box with chocolates in it along with coupons to a ice cream parlor. "Keibu's daughter told me your favorite food was ice cream." he said. I knowticed a pale look and was pretty sure Aoko threatened him.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Shinichi! Thank you so much! Want to go today?" I asked. He nodded bright red.

Shinichi P.O.V

We got to the parlor and then...Kaito paled and pointed at a man in the corner. "The guy from the heist!" he said shrinking back. I scowled setting Kaito at a table and dialed the cops. We then approached the counter for our icecream. Act casual. It's important with worse criminals. Act like you don't know. "What do you want?" I asked sending Kaito a message in morse code to act like he didn't know. "Chocolate ice cream with m and ms." he said. I decided to get the coffee mocha supreme icecream.

I smirked as Takagi showed up with Sato and they dragged the guy away. Sato had heard the guy had raped Kid and being a Kid fan was pissed off.

I smiled guideing Kaito out of the shop. "I love you Shinichi." he said. "I love you too. Happy Valentines Day." I said kissing his lips. 


End file.
